Halftime
by Kisike Tsume
Summary: Two girls get...fall into the DBZ demension...things get...insane...and...NOTICABLE ^ ^ Life is so grand.
1. The Beginning...

Authors' note:  
  
Jessica: This fanfic is written by my friend Kisike and I!  
  
Kisike: AND DON'T FORGET IT! . . .Earthenoid pests.  
  
Jessica: . . .SOMEBODY'S been watching too much Invader Z-  
  
Kisike: GIR!!! UNLEASH THE MONKEY!!! . . .MONKEEEEEEY!!! BTW. The chapters are written by one or the other of us so. . . We'll mark them somehow to let you know who wrote each chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jessica: Neither one of us own DBZ! If we did, we'd probably be the happiest people in the world, but we aren't!  
  
Kisike: . . .Thank you, cheerful. . .ANYHOO. . .just to clear this up ahead of time…J/N=Jessica/Note & K/N= Kisike/Note. Not too awfly hard, ne?  
  
  
  
1 JESSICA~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica was putting all of her stuff in her locker. It was finally Friday, and thankfully there was no homework over the weekend. Kisike was spending the night and going to the football game with her. Jessica made her way out the door and to the car riders. She was picked up, went home, everything was normal.  
  
They picked up Kisike, drove to the game. Jessica was lying on the blanket they had set down. "This is boring. Nobody's made any points since…since…" She started. "Since the first five minutes of the game. It's almost halftime. Lets make our way over to the concession stands." Kisike finished, standing up.  
  
The band started marching up the field then stopped. All the noise and movement were suddenly frozen. Everything, everybody, was frozen in time except Jessica and Kisike. Jessica stood up in shock. "Um…what just happened?" She asked. "I'm not sure." Kisike answered, gently pushing a boy that accidentally fell over.  
  
"Lets try to find someone who…isn't frozen." Jessica said. They made they're way to the field. They walked onto the grass and looked around. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a strong wind. A black hole appeared under them.  
  
Kisike and Jessica fell through the hole screaming all the way. Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kisike: HOW'D YAH LIKE IT?! Tell me! THE PANTS COMMAND YOU!!  
  
Jessica: *coughs* Kisike, you're scaring them. Stop.  
  
Kisike: But…Invader blood marches through my veins…like GIANT, RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS!! The pants command me! Do not ignore my veins! Aaaaaaaaaaand . . . READ&REVIEW BEFORE I HURT YOU!!! . . .OoOoOoOoOo. . .I rhymed. . .  
  
2 Jessica: *falls out of chair, stands up, and walks off to get Kisike a straightjacket *  
  
Kisike: Of COURSE you say I'm crazy! That's what they always say about VISIONARIES! Where're you going?! Where's she going?! Oh, aaaaaaaaand. . .Even though I wish I did. . .I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!!! * pouts * 


	2. Something...or someone...is here...

Authors' note:  
  
Jessica: I hope you liked the first chapter. . .  
  
Kisike: Well OF COURSE they did! * glares at the big cafeteria full of people sitting with food…that was moving…* DIDN'T YOU?! * cafeteria nods furiously * Buuuuut…I'll never go to a football game like THAT again…  
  
Jessica: Yes you will. . .  
  
Kisike: . . .YOU'RE RIGHT! I have to see Karot again!  
  
Jessica: Why?  
  
Kisike: Because  
  
Jessica: Because why?  
  
Kisike: Because because  
  
Jessica: Because because why?  
  
Kisike: * in Wizard of OZ tune * Because because because because because because…I can't tell you and all you . . .hentai people out there who watches the Wizard of OZ so many times you've memorized it and know what was being said next better not comment!! OR YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF ZIIIM!  
  
Kisike~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks!" Goku greeted cheerfully, "long time no see eh?" Future Trunks nodded, "Yeah…I'm glad I could come back to visit." Gohan walked in, carrying a tray of drinks. "Here they are." "Thanks Gohan." It had been three long years since Chi-Chi had left, leaving a husband and two sons behind.  
  
Goten and Gohan recuperated quickly, leaving Goku to heal alone. Trunks had just come back for a visit, to tell everyone that he had beaten Cell and the Androids. Trunks sipped his drink slowly, watching Goku. "You been ok? Since…" "Yes. I'm fine. I just don't understand…that's all." Gohan sat down beside them, his eyes narrowing sympathetically, "Bulma said she and Vegeta would be over any minute now," He said, hastily changing the subject. Goku plastered a grin on his face, "looking forward to it?" Trunks blinked. "…Kinda…I guess. It won't be much different than last time will it?" Gohan shrugged. "We'll let you decide that one bud." He teased.  
  
They all looked towards the door as the bell sounded. "Should be them." Gohan stood to answer the door. "Hey Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, have a good time?" Goten nodded furiously and dragged a protesting Trunks in. "Hey! Leggo!" Bulma frowned at Trunks… then the other Trunks, seated across from Goku "How do we tell them apart?" "I know! I know!" Goten pulled at her pant-leg, "this one," he pointed to the Trunks beside him, "we can call Chibi Trunks, and the other one just Tru-" "NONONONONONOOOO!" 'Chibi' Trunks clutched his hair. "NO CHIBI! I REFUSE!!!" Goku and Gohan laughed out loud, while Trunks and Bulma chuckled, and Vegeta did nothing.  
  
Goku and Gohan quit laughing, Vegeta looked up slightly, sending them a questioning glance.  
  
Gohan turned to Goku, who nodded slowly. Goku looked at Trunks who was looking through a window with an intense gleam in his eyes. "Something…or someone…is here…"  
  
@@@  
  
Kisike: YOU ALL WILL LIKE MY CHAPTERS!!!! And Jessica's too. . .riiiight? * Audiences nods again *  
  
Jessica: Read and Review!  
  
Kisike:. . . NOW! I'll try not to blow anything up this time. . .Flames are ignored, then thrown away and then we have some guy in Oozaru form stomp all over it and then run them through a cyber paper shredder to be processed into next weeks' lunch food for your school.  
  
Jessica: I think that's what our school lunch food is. . .  
  
Kisike: Cyber flames?  
  
Jessica: . . .Uh. . .*sighs* Never mind. . .  
  
Kisike:. . .okay 


	3. It's like I'm a curse or something...

Kisike: Wooooooohoohoohoo!!  
  
Jessica: You're hyper aren't you?  
  
Kisike: Yes. Yes I am.  
  
Jessica: Thought so.  
  
Kisike: WOW! Are you psychic??  
  
Jessica: YEAH! And I can tell that WE still don't own DBZ or Invader Zim.  
  
Kisike: . . .hn. Even I knew that…  
  
JESSICA~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and err…Trunks were flying over the trees. "What do you think that ki was?" Goku asked. "I don't know. But it felt like two ki's (J/N: Is that how you spell ki in plural form?), not one." Trunks answered.  
  
***  
  
Chibi Trunks (J/N: I'll just call him C. Trunks.) and Goten were sitting alone in the house. "Why are we stuck here? We should be with the others." C. Trunks asked Goten. Goten shrugged. "Lets just go. There's nothing holding us back." C. Trunks continued.  
  
"But wouldn't the grown-ups find out when they come back and we're not home?" Goten asked. C Trunks thought for a moment. "Hey, lets just tell them we went to my house because we thought it would be safer there. I mean, the grown-ups wanted us to stay here so we'd be safe." He said. "Well…" Goten started. "C'mon! It'll be something to do!" C. Trunks persuaded.  
  
"Oh, all right." Goten answered. "Great! Let's go!" C. Trunks yelled as he ran out the door. Goten followed. They blasted off, flying over the woods.  
  
***  
  
"Those ki's feel very faint, but very close." Goku observed. "Lets look on foot. The trees are getting too thick to see the forest floor." Gohan suggested. They all nodded and landed. "We should split up. If you find anything, raise your ki so we can find you." Vegeta instructed. They all agreed and split up.  
  
***  
  
Trunks walked in the shade of the forest. 'Why is it that whenever I come, something bad always happens? It's like I'm a curse or something.' He thought. He walked near a clearing. The ki's were getting stronger.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe whatever I'm feeling is in that clearing." He muttered to himself, walking into the clearing. There he found two girls lying unconscious. One girl had red hair, while the other one had blond hair. He knelt down beside the red-head and studied her for a moment.  
  
He saw no signs of attacks. He found a pair of glasses two feet away. He picked up the glasses and put them in his pocket. Then he walked over to the blond girl and knelt down beside her. He studied her and she didn't show any signs of attacks either.  
  
"What happened? Oh well. I guess I'd better raise my ki." He muttered, powering up.  
  
@@@  
  
Kisike: Great weren't it?  
  
Jessica: Yep! I'm the red-head girl. ^ ^  
  
Kisike: Erm. . .yeeeeeah. . . anyhoo. . .READ&REVIEW!! Hey!. . .I rhymed again. . .  
  
Jessica: Yeah. . .You're a poet and don't even know it. . .  
  
Kisike: HEY! I almost forgot! There's an important moment in history in the near future. . . * grins *  
  
Jessica: huh?  
  
Kisike: You'll see. . .  
  
Jessica: Tell me!!!!!!!  
  
Kisike: NOPE! But I will tell you it has to do with Ouji-san  
  
Jessica: . . .Well, I think we're beginning to bore you now, so just R&R? Okay? Okay.  
  
Kisike: OKAY!!!! 


	4. WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!

Kisike:. . . MOST OF THE TALK IS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! SO READ ON! WE still don't own anything. . . WE'RE POOR!!  
  
Jessica: But we're gonna go looking for the dragonballs after we're done writing this fic so we CAN own DBZ. . .  
  
Kisike: But Shenron is a cheap dragon! And I bet Akira made it so he couldn't pass the…tariff thingies! But anyways…on with the CHAPTER!!  
  
KISIKE~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica slowly raised her eyelids at the feel of something in her stomach. She winced and tried to remember what all had happened. 'Football game, LOSING, Freeze, Hole…What am I missing?' She sat up, and became aware of the grass under her hands, she looked down to see but couldn't. She gasped out loud. "Where are my GLASSES?!?!?!" She  
  
heard a startled grunt and the fuzziness welling up in her stomach disappeared.  
  
She suddenly felt a presence beside her. "These yours?" A nice sounding alto  
  
voice asked quietly. She looked up towards the voice to see a lavender blob and  
  
two blue smaller blobs.(K/N: ATTACK OF THE KILLER TRUNKS BLOB MONSTER THING FROM BEYOND THE STARS!!!)(J/N: I swear I'm gonna murder you. . .*Starts hit list with Kisike's name at the top*)(K/N: YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO LAME. I had a hit list in f-. . .fil… how do you spell that? 5th grade. THERE!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!) (J/N: You can SHUT UP now. . .) (K/N: realleh? You dun say. . .) "Y-yes I think so…"  
  
          She started as she felt a hand on hers, pressing a small frame into  
  
her palm. She unfolded them and raised them to her eyes. It was a teenage boy.  
  
The lavender blob was actually his hair, and the two smaller ones, his eyes.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, until they heard a small groan from  
  
behind them. "Ow…" They looked over his shoulder to see the blonde girl sitting upright, her  
  
head in her palms. " 'Sike…" Jessica started…then was cut off by the fuzzy  
  
feeling in her stomach… but it felt like there was more then one spot…three  
  
now... all in separate places… She almost jumped into the arms of the lavender  
  
haired boy as the air crackled in front of them. "Ack!!"  She crawled past the  
  
boy and over to Kisike, to finish waking her up. "'Sike!! Wake-Up!!" She shook  
  
her friend by her shoulders, then screamed in her ear, "WAAAAAAAKE- (breath)  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!" Kisike fell over,(J/N: That's ooc…)(K/N:. . .so. . .?) clutching her ears "Jesus Christ! What do you want?!" Jessica sat back and smiled, " I wanted you to wake up," She frowned suddenly, "We've got trouble."  Kisike blinked. "What kinda-OKAY! Who  
  
are you??"  Kisike asked, blinking owlishly at the stranger. "Not him, he's OK,  
  
but I've got this strange feeling in my stomach…" Kisike blinked at her. "Now  
  
that you mention it…YEA! It's like all fuzzy and junk?" Jessica nodded "Uh- huh."  
  
Kisike stood as her eyes caught site of the air crackling. Her eyes narrowed  
  
further into a glare and she stepped back in an exaggerated pose of  
  
defense.(K/N: Everybodylikes KUNG FU FIGHT-IiIiING!!!) (J/N: You are strange. . .)(K/N: I know I'm strange. It's a gift.) Jessica sweat dropped.  
  
"WHAT ARE you doing?" Kisike stood up straight and laughed, "Don't ask me, kinda  
  
the spur of he moment thing yah know? Eheheheh…You're right... it was stupid…" She started as a figure with spiky black hair and dark eyes appeared where the cracking once was.  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
1 Kisike: WELL!!! THAT WAS FUN! I am a perfectly normal Earth worm baby. Just ignore me and everything will be juuuuust fine. Actually…I can't stand being ignored…BUT I AM FROM EARTH!MWHAHAHAHAHAHA NIAVE DOOMED EARTHENOID LARVAE!!!!  
  
Jessica: *raises eyebrow * Now where did I put that straightjacket. . .? *turns to Kisike * HOW DARE YOU CALL TRUNKS A MONSTER! YOU MUST DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Kisike: Well, YEAH. Eventually. I mean, everybody dies. Just look at Goku! How many times has he died?! Um….a lot more than usual! I mean…for a human, yah know. I mean, when most…anything dies. It's dead. END OF STORY. But Goku keeps coming back!! Over and over and –  
  
Jessica: Kisike! We do NOT need a lecture. . .If you keep being mean to Trunks than I'll have to call you Mihoshi. . .  
  
Kisike: WOW! TWO DIFFERENT DEMINSIONS IN ONE FANFICCY!! KEWL! SO KEWL! Anyhoo. I mean he has died sooooo many times it's like, in-human. And that's understandable because he's a Saiyajin! Big surprise, ne? And these Dragon Balls keep bringin' him back to life and junk. It's kewl! Coz I don't know anyone else who's died that many times and still came back! But that's ok because most of the people I know never knew about the Dragon Balls and they died of natural causes so they can't be brought back to life.-  
  
Jessica: Excuse me, but I don't think they REALLY care. . .so anyways, R&R.\  
  
Kisike: NOOOOOO!!! I'M NOT DONE YET!!!! WE STILL HAVE TO TALK ABOU-  
  
Jessica: *drags Kisike off to a padded room*  
  
Kisike: LEGGO 'A ME!!! LEMME GOOOOO!!! NOOOO NOT THE PADDED ROOM!!! I'LL SICK BUTTONS AND KAROT ON YOU!!! YOU LET ME- 


	5. Duhduhduuuuuuuun...

Kisike: ...GOOD! No flames... Jessica: Yeah...Good... Kisike: Suprising ain't it? Jessica: Considering half our fanfic so far is us talking at the beginning and ending of chapters...Yeh... Kisike: ...We're aaaaaall gonna die Jessica: ...Wow. Pessimistic...Tell us somthing we don't know...wait- Kisike: Well I mean everyone dies. Look at karot. He dies like...a bajillion times and still comes back! I know lot's a people who- Jessica:...He only dies like...two times... Kisike: ....Oh well! People who died and never came back because they didn't know about the DragonBalls and most of em died naturally.Like by murder. Or overdose. Jessica: ...Um...Most don't consider that..Natural death... Kisike:...Well compared to getting an arm shoved through your stomach I'd say it's pretty natural. Jessica: ... Kisike: ..Dundunduuuuuuun... Jessica: ... Kisike: ONCE AGAIN! We Do. Not. Own. DBZ. Jessica:We just got thrown into the dimension. Kisike: Heehee.  
  
  
  
JESSICA~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Is this what you found, boy? I don't see any danger in two girls." The figure said. "But father, I found them unconscious. Whatever knocked them out and chased them out here could be dangerous." The lavender-haired boy answered defensively. "They're humans, baka! It could have been a wild animal!" The black-haired figure exclaimed. "Oh, I didn't think of that." The boy said. "Baka." The man muttered. "Uh, what's going on? Where are we? And who are you?" Jessica asked confused. "Oh yeah. My name is Trunks, and this is my father Vegeta." The boy said. "Well, this is Jessica and my name is Kisike." Kisike introduced. "So, where are we?" Jessica asked. "This is the Black Forest." Trunks replied. "Isn't the Black Forest in Germany?" Kisike asked, scratching her head. Jessica sweat dropped. "You need to listen in class more often." She said, rolling her eyes. "Ummm.back to the subject." Trunks suggested, obviously confused. "Oh, yeah. Anyway, I don't get what happened. We were at a football game and then." Kisike started, her voice trailing off. "And what? There isn't a football game going on for miles. How could you have gotten all the way out here?" Vegeta demanded. "I was hoping you could tell me." Jessica said. "What happened at the football game?" Trunks asked kindly. "Well.everything and everybody froze. It was like time stopped. We went out onto the field to see if anyone was unfrozen, and then some kind of hole opened up beneath us." Kisike explained. "A hole?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, it was so weird. The last thing I remember is falling and then.everything went black." Jessica said. "And then we woke up to meet you guys." Kisike finished. "Why does my stomach feel so weird?" Jessica asked. "You're sensing ki." Trunks explained. "How a weak human that doesn't even know what ki is can sense ki, I don't know." Vegeta muttered. "You're a fine one to talk. You're a human too, ya know." Jessica shot back before Trunks could reply. "Human?! I'm not a human!" Vegeta yelled. "..." Kisike raised an eyebrow, knowing that Jessica was on the verge of losing her temper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dad!" Gohan yelled to the figure flying in front of him. Goku looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?" "I felt a strong ki just a minute ago.I couldn't tell if it was Trunks or Vegeta though..." Goku nodded slowly "I still feel it...Here," he stopped and waited for Gohan to catch up to him. "We can use the Instant Transmission and get there faster." Gohan agreed and rested his hand on Goku's shoulder, While Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead. "Instant Transmission." And they were gone.  
  
Kisike: Duhduhduuuuuuuuuun...Mean while... Kisike: ...Dunduhduuuuuuuuuun....duhduhduuuuuuuuuuuuuun..duhduhduuuuuuuu- Jessica: SHUT UP! Kisike: * Batman Theme plays in the background * ZOW! WHAP! POW! ZOWIE! WHAM! Jessica: ...Strange... Kisike: YEEUP!Duhduhduuuuuuuuuun...duhduhduuuuuuuuuuuun...duh- Jessica: ..SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!! Kisike: Deja Vu... Jessica: ...On with the chapter... Kisike: YEH! Duhduhduuuuuuuuuuuuuun...  
  
KISIKE~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HUMAN?!?!?!?" Kisike yelled at Vegeta. (J/N Duhduhduuuuuuuuuuuuun...) ( K/N: ...Ha.ha.Copy..) Jessica buried her head in her hands. Trunks blinked several times. "JUST WHAT I SAID WOMAN! I-AM- NOT-HUMAN!!" Jessica stood suddenly, tired of being quiet. "Let's go 'Sike." "HE'S HUMAN! HE'S HUMAN I TELL YOU!!!!" Kisike screamed. "No... With hair like that he'd HAVE to be an alien." Jessica joked. "Rrrrrr..."Vegeta turned and sulked silently, while Kisike burst into hilarious laughter."Yeh! He looks like Aparagus!" Trunks sweat dropped and looked from Kisike to Vegeta and back again. " Uhhh...you might not want to upset him..." "Why not? If he is from a superior race then he should have patience, being above us wretched humans and all, right?" Kisike challenged. Trunks looked to Vegeta again, then back. "Ummm...not...really..." Jessica blinked. "Then he ISN'T human?" Jessica asked skeptically. "And neither are you right?!" Kisike asked, getting excited. Trunks shook his head "No.we are saiya-jins...A long since extinct race, killed by a hermaphrodite." "Well THAT'S a comment you don't hear everyday..." Jessica muttered. "REALLY!" Kisike laughed. Kisike jumped as the air crackled in front of her again, and two figures with dark hair appeared. One was bulkier than the other. "Hey Goku, Gohan" Trunks greeted. "Hey. What'd you find?" Vegeta, not looking back, pointed in the general direction of the girls. "THIS IS WHAT THE DANGER WAS! A couple of weak humans!" "Huh?" The taller one looked to the girls near them. "Hey, don't mind him, he's always in a snit. Right, Gohan?" "Yup...always has been, always will..." "S'OK!" Kisike extended a hand to them, "I'm Kiii-sike...and this is my friend Jessica, and you are...?" "I'm Goku, and this is Gohan..." Goku said, shaking hands with her while Gohan did with Jessica. "Lemme guess...you're aliens too right?" Jessica asked. "Hey...how'd you guess, Jessica?" "Ummmmm...female intuition?" Kisike answered for her. Jessica laughed. "Not quite...Trunks told us... major details..." "We THINK...and Vegeta wasn't much help either...and why are you wearing that?" Kisike asked. Gohan looked down at himself, "what?" "Um...the TV set and superman wanna be outfit..." Kisike answered. "Superman?" Kisike blinked. "Yeah, yah know? LOOK! It's a bird, it's a plane NO!It's...SUPERMAN!!"(K/n:Dundunduuuuuuuuuun...) (J/n: ...You can stop now..) She stretched her arms into the air in an overly exaggerated pose. Of course by now Jessica was sitting down laughing her head off. And Vegeta ...well let's just say Vegeta was worried of the torment this girl would cause if they stayed for...ANY amount of time...and killing her was out of the question so that just spoiled his day... Goku and Trunks stared. Gohan also stared, but nobody could tell because of his helmet. Kisike sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kisike: ...Dundunduuuuuuuuun.. Jessica: Could you please stop now? Kisike: ...Maaaaaaybe... Jessica: *goes to get the straight jacket again* Kisike: GET THE PINK ONE THIS TIME!! Anyways...REEEEEEEEEEEED & REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!..I CONTROL YER ARMS!!!! EHHEHHEHH!!! Jessica: ...Okie, now your scaring them. Again. Stop. Kisike: I LIVE FOR HALLOWEEN!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Jessica: o.O What...does that have to do with anything? Kisike: ...Nuuuuuthin'... 


End file.
